1. Field
This invention in general relates to the ionization of gases and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for producing greater quantities of usable ions and ions at greater energy levels with a minimum of ozone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,743 there is described a novel method and apparatus for generating ions in an efficient manner with a minimum of ozone utilizing the application of periodic, oscillatory positive and negative pulses of electric energy. In a later filed patent application entitled "Method and Apparatus for Producing Ions at Ultrasonic Frequencies " now U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,469, issued Apr. 15, 1975, there is described a combination of gas ionizing and ultrasonic sound wave pulsing of the gas using a resonant-type ultrasonic cavity which increases the energy levels of the ions by increasing the velocity thereof and groups ions of like charges in distinct wave fronts which has been found highly effective for a wide range of applications including the cleaning of particulate from a charged surface, spray painting and improving the efficiency of and removing discharge pollutants from internal combustion engines.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for generating greater quantities of ions at higher energy levels.
Another object of this invention is to provide improved electric ion generator circuits characterized by producing continuous oscillations of positive and negative pulses of electric energy in an envelope with no significant time delay between pulses or between cycles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved resonant cavity ultrasonic generator structure for use in enhancing the effectiveness of the ions produced in a gas.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a novel method and apparatus for increasing the ionization of a gas by the heating of the gas in which the ions are generated.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method and apparatus for increasing the energy in a stream of gas by passing it through a discharge nozzle of a selected length in relation to the frequency of the electric energy.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method and apparatus for generating ions having particular effectiveness in use as a non-contact cleaning tool, increasing the efficiency of an internal combustion engine, reduction of pollutants from exhaust gases and in improving the results in spray painting.